


Frozen

by thrillerqueen



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, hartbig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrillerqueen/pseuds/thrillerqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hartbig goes ice skating and Grace sucks at it</p><p>i love this prompt bc cute girlfriends in ugly christmas jumpers drinking hot chocolate eee</p><p>((fluff fluff fluff))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

Laughter and indistinct conversations filled the cool air, creating a warm and friendly atmosphere despite the chill radiating off the ice. There were 3 days left until Christmas and there were ugly Christmas jumpers and fake reindeer antlers all round.

Amongst the 12 year old squealing girls and exasperated parents were Hannah and Grace.

'Stop showing off.' grumbled Grace, awkwardly shuffling along, using the rail to keep her upright.

'Never.' gloated Hannah, doing a small spin.

Hannah had decided that since it was almost Christmas and all in good spirit and tally ho wot wot it would be a good idea to take her girlfriend ice skating. It also might have helped that she had done figure skating in high school and it was a good chance to impress Grace.

'Best decision ever.' thought Hannah, sliding along easily next to Grace. Because this meant she got to see a version of Grace that only she and Grace's family saw. She got to see beanie wearing, red nosed, shuffling Grace as opposed to the Grace the Internet saw; perfectly made up, script following Youtube extrordinaire Grace. Although, Hannah loved all forms of Grace, even death-breath grumpy morning Grace.

'Just because, you're like, a professional figure skater.' complained Grace, skates slipping underneath her. She made a wild grab at the rail but missed, falling straight into Hannah's arms.

'Woah.' said Grace, adjusting her beanie so it wasn't covering her eyes.

'Let it go!' said Hannah, threateningly tipping Grace backwards.

Grace squeaked, holding onto Hannah’s arms for dear life.

Hannah steadied Grace and lifted her back to her feet and Grace pouted at Hannah.

'You're mean.' said Grace.

Hannah smiled and pressed her lips to Grace’s. Grace’s lips were warm despite the cold. Grace smiled against Hannah’s mouth and straightened up so she could wrap her arms around Hannah.

After a moment, she pulled back.

'What was that for?' asked Grace, cheeks blushing delightfully pink.

'Because you're cute when you pout.' said Hannah cheekily, tugging at Grace's beanie.

'Shut up.' replied Grace, blushing.

'One more lap then we'll go get hot chocolate?' proposed Hannah.

'Sounds good.' affirmed Grace.

Hannah slung her arm securely around Grace’s waist (”for balance!”) and Grace slung her arm over Hannah’s shoulders.

With Hannah’s sure and steady grip, Grace found it much easier to stay standing on her skates and made another lap of the rink without any unfortunate incidents.

~

Hannah wrapped her fingers around her warm mug, linking the fingers on her free hand with Grace’s.

Grace squeezed Hannah’s hand.

As much as they laughed at other people’s horrific Christmas jumpers, they were pretty bad offenders themselves.

Grace was wearing a red jumper with horrible green Christmas trees and Hannah was wearing a green jumper with misshapen snowflakes embroidered on. As ugly as the jumpers were, they still thought each other looked perfect.

The snow outside came down slowly, perfectly shaped snowflakes coming to rest in slow swirling patterns. The snowclouds blocking the sun made it unusually dark outside, so the cafe’s staff had taken it upon themselves to hang fairy lights around the place.

Illuminated from behind by a series of connected red and green lights, Hannah looked beautiful in Grace’s eyes. She beamed at Grace, eyes crinkling with the force of her smile. Grace returned the smile, cheeks almost hurting from the width of it.

Hannah took a sip of her hot chocolate and her nose dipped in the large amount of whipped cream floating on top of the warm liquid.

The friendly and generally very mumsy barista they had been served by had noticed them holding hands and slipped them a grin, adding much more than the required amount of whipped cream and chocolate to both of their drinks.

'Ooh!' she said in surprise, lifting a hand to wipe off the cream.

'Allow me.' said Grace and leaned over the small round table to kiss the whipped cream off Hannah's nose.

She licked her lips, and it was Hannah’s turn to blush.

To this very day, she still wondered how she managed to get so lucky.


End file.
